The present invention relates to a film-rewinding apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus to rewind a film from a cartridge (patrone) into a container of a developing machine (hereinafter referred to as an "intermediate magazine").
A film housed in a container which cannot be set to a film automatic developing machine (110, 120, 126 sizes and the like) has to be rewound into a container exclusive for a developing machine capable of being set to the machine. Therefore, it has been conventionally conducted to rewind an exposed film from a cartridge into a predetermined intermediate magazine. In the present situation, however, the film is rewound into a separate container manually in a darkroom where both hands can be put into, which is time-consuming and inefficient.
Furthermore, when a film and a leader are connected, it is required to open a shielding door of the cartridge and to pull out the tip of the film from a film port of the cartridge. But since there is provided no shielding material in the film port of the cartridge, light comes into the cartridge, therefore there is a problem that the work cannot be done in a light room
The present invention has been completed under this circumstance. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a film-rewinding apparatus which can easily rewind a film from a cartridge into an intermediate magazine of a developing machine.